Hiding Behind Beauty
by Lovely Musical
Summary: The girl that everyone sees for all the wrong reasons. The boy that everyone wants but no one can seem to get. Will the school's annual masquerade help these two people that need something that only the other can give them? Or will a well crafted plan fall flat on its face?
1. The Invitation

**Author****'****s note: I haven't written anything in a while, but I was looking through my old documents and found this. I have the first three chapters written already, so my update speed depends entirely on _you._**

**__Enjoy the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of, or the story Twilight.  
**

_Meet me by the pillars._

Bella was intrigued by the note. Whoever had penned it had done so in the most elegant script. What confounded her the most though, was the ticket to the school's masquerade ball that was to be held in Port Angeles. She grabbed her Trig book out her locker and headed to the cafeteria.

She skirted around Jessica and Lauren, both who snickered as she passed, and sat at her usual table by the other set of doors. She didn't bother grabbing lunch, knowing that she wouldn't eat with _them_ so close to her.

_They_ were all remarkably beautiful. Each of them had flawless porcelain skin, and alluring amber eyes. Rosalie was tall and lean, and had sunlight hair cascading in gentle waves down her back. Alice had spiky onyx hair and an elfin frame, with grace that would make a dancer cry.

The boys, like the girls, were in stark contrast to one another. Emmett was strong and bulky, with curly brown hair. Jasper was leaner, with blond hair like Rosalie, his twin. Edward was boyish, the only one who looked like he belonged in high school. Bronze hair and lanky, every girl tripped over him.

Bella looked away from their table nervously, not wanting to be caught staring. Instead, she contented herself with the antics of her former 'friends'. Jessica and Lauren were giggling, each of them staring at the Cullen/Hale table, or more specifically, Edward. Mike and Tyler were staring blatantly at Rosalie and Alice, and by the looks on their face… Bella shuddered.

Jessica pushed Lauren toward their table, "Come on, I know he wants you." Jessica said, smirking. Lauren flipped her flaxen hair over her shoulder and sashayed over to the Cullen table. Everyone directed their attention to the scene that was about to unfold, "So Edward, do you want to go to the dance with me?" She leaned over the table, her cleavage flashing in his face.

Edward - along with everyone else sitting at the table - looked disgusted with her obvious lack of modesty. Bella twisted a chocolate lock around her finger and looked on with interest. Alice leaned in to whisper into Edward's ear, and his adorable look of confusion was obvious, but when he answered Lauren, his voice was decisive, "I'm sorry, but I'm escorting someone else."

Who is he taking? Bella wondered. She looked down at the note still in her hand. Only one way to see, I guess. Meanwhile, Lauren was beyond pissed. The girl was never good at hiding her emotions, and Bella could see how stiff her arms had gotten. Yet, after rejection, she still tried, "Come on, it won't be hard to drop that loser, you can still go with me."

By now the cafeteria was silent, everyone's attention on the unfurling catastrophe. Alice shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Edward looked irritated, but was still polite enough to answer, "No, thank you," He stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to."

Lauren watched shocked as the object of her 'affection' walked away from her without a second glance. Emmett looked on the brink of laughter, and Alice rolled her eyes. The cafeteria watched as Lauren walked out of the room, her cheeks cherry with obvious embarrassment and her eyes lit with petty fury. Jessica and the rest of their followers followed, like an ever faithful Labrador.

After they left, Bella couldn't help but laugh at the events that had just occurred. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice Alice Cullen gliding over to her table and sitting across from her, watching the laughing girl curiously. Bella was silent almost instantly, and looked down at her hands, which moved quickly to cover the note.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "May I see?" Bella meekly gave in, not wanting to tangle with the impossibly beautiful person in front of her.

* * *

Alice approached her table, watching her body shudder as she laughed. She instantly stopped when she caught sight of her however, and covered the note that Alice had oh-so-conveniently placed in her locker before lunch. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and asked sweetly, "May I see?"

Alice didn't expect her to comply so willingly. She would have expected more from the girl…never mind. She glanced at the note, not reading - she was the one who had written it, after all - and smiled at Bella, "Can I help?"

She was shocked; her chocolate eyes were wide, and her mouth open, exposing straight white teeth. Alice continued as if nothing had happened, "I mean, whoever this is will be expecting you, and since the dance is next week, we could go shopping in Port Angeles tonight?" She looked at Bella hopefully.

Bella took a deep breath and gave Alice a shaky smile, "Sure, let me call my dad and check if it's okay."

Alice clapped her hands and cheered to herself. She grabbed her bag and ran from the table, "Meet you at the Volvo after school!" She exited the building and headed toward Edward's locker. "Alice, did you see this?" She quickly blocked her thoughts as she took the envelope from his hands.

* * *

"I don't _want _to go, Alice." Edward said, the exasperation for his little sister leaking through his smooth tone. "I don't care _who _you want me to take."

"However," Alice said, presenting her argument, "if you're seen with her, Lauren might actually leave you alone for a few 'waking' hours." Edward shuddered, recalling the incident at lunch.

He sighed, "Can you at least tell me who this is?" She shook her head and responded, "You and everyone else better ditch the last two periods though, the harassment is pretty bad. Leave the Volvo, though."

"Why?" Of course he would ask.

She flashed him her signature smile, "Because, I foresee that your fate rest on who drives that car home tonight." _Or next week, next month…._

She leaned against his locker as he retreated back to the cafeteria, "Oh, and Edward?"

He sighed, "Yes, Alice."

"Take the Vanquish."

**If you enjoyed what you've read, and you want to read more, REVIEW.**

**Thank you,  
**

**Lizzi  
**


	2. Truth be Told

**Author's note: I hope this can meet your expectations, those of you who liked the first chapter.**

**And thank you Xthereal-meX1 and DutchGirl for kindly leaving reviews. This chapter goes out to you two.**

Bella was still stunned by the short - and very awkward- conversation with Alice Cullen. She tapped her pencil against the desk and waited for the final bell - she had already finished her work, and she had neglected to bring something to read.

In fact no one was doing their work, finished or not. They were all buzzing about who was going with whom, and more specifically, who was attending with the most desirable Edward Cullen.

"What do you think she looks like?" _Eric._

"She must be gorgeous, considering he dropped Lauren's offer like it was about to bite him" _Katie_

"I can't believe he said no to _Lauren_." _Tyler_

More and more of the same. Even though their petty talk was quite annoying, Bella couldn't help but wonder the same thing, _Who is he taking?_

After a few more, agonizing minutes, the bell finally rang. Bella grabbed her bag and dropped off her text books at her locker, then took a deep breath and walked toward the infamous Volvo, where Alice was already waiting.

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked, talking about the fact that none of her siblings or her boyfriend were in or near the car.

Alice smiled, "They went home early, so they left me the car so I could get home without calling our dad," She opened the door, "Come on, we need to get the stuff today, or the evil twins won't leave you alone."

Bella slipped into the light leather seats of the Volvo, and leaned back as Alice backed out of her parking spot. She scrunched down in her seat as they passed the staring Lauren and Jessica near Jess's white Mercury. Alice pulled out of the parking lot and accelerated onto the highway, much faster than legal speeds. They arrived at the Port Angeles mall in twenty minutes.

Alice pulled her out of the passenger seat and into the first clothing store near the escalators, on the first floor. She zipped down the aisles and grabbed scraps of fabric that were meant to be dresses from the racks, with Bella still clinging to her to keep up. Alice's phone went off, "Hello?"

"Dress shopping…wait, what?"

"No, he doesn't." She sighed.

"Ok, just hurry up."

Alice flicked the phone shut, "I can't believe her sometimes." Bella kept quiet, not comprehending. "We're waiting for Rose."

"Oh."

"Come one then," Alice walked to the counter and handed the dresses the clerk. Bella wondered out of the store, leaning against the glass, waiting for Alice to come out. Her gaze flickered to the doors of the mall. It was during one of those quick glances that she saw the devil and her assistant saunter in.

_Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me_, "Hello Isabella." _Lovely_.

"Hey Lauren, Jessica," Bella responded, wary. The two girls smiled widely, showing off their artificially whitened teeth. She felt like crawling under a rock, to hide from the evil girls who looked so pleased with her discomfort, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Their grins were replaced with smirks, and they laughed, "We're getting things for our after party, don't you remember last years?" Her fist tightened, but her arms stayed by her sides, "Yeah, I remember."

Lauren laughed again, "Of course you do, Isabella, It's why everyone hates you!" She obviously took great amusement in Bella's former social life.

Bella snorted, "Sure Lauren, go ahead and think that." She turned to the other door and waited for Alice to emerge from the store..

Jessica looked where Bella gaze had wandered to, "Why were you with Alice Cullen?"

Bella thought for a second, do I really want to tell them? Knowing them…_ugh, I don't want to think about it right now._

"Shopping," She responded coolly, "You know, for the dance." They both snickered, "With who? Eric? Haven't you already slept with him?" Lauren had raised her voice slightly, and soon Bella saw why; Alice had just left the store.

She didn't retort, didn't confirm or deny, she just turned foot and ran.

"Bella!" She ignored Alice's call, didn't look back, she ran past all of the shops, the fountains, and didn't stop until she reached the carousel.

She dodged the line and went to the conductor, who, gladly, was Hazel. "Hey Bells, what are you doing?"

She laughed, "Lauren and Jessica, up to their antics again. They just ruined my otherwise good day." Bella sat against the gate and looked up at the skylight.

"What happened?" Hazel prompted. She started the carousel. Bella sighed and moved her attention to the crown of the carousel, adorned with golden patterns. "I got an invite."

"Really? Who?" Hazel asked, checking to make sure her employer wasn't watching before sliding down beside Bella.

"I don't know. They left a note in my locker before lunch." Hazel's face fell, "Bella, what if Lauren and Jessica sent that. We both know that's not below them."

Bella nodded, "I know, but what else am I going to do? Not bother and it's something serious? Or show up and risk it being a joke? Besides, Lauren and her lapdogs don't have the brains to think of something this elaborate. I'm actually a little afraid it might be the Cullens."

Hazel's eyes widened, "Why? Have you been flirting with one of them? Or do they know what the two hags said about you last year?"

"I don't' know, Alice came over to my table today, just glanced at the note, and asked me if I wanted to go dress shopping with her." Bella explained, interlacing her fingers.

Hazel got up - pulling a now sulking Bella with her - and sat in her chair, "You should go the exclusive route on your way on Bella. They're coming." She got the message and grabber her ticket from Hazel. She managed to make it on the escalating stairs before Alice - accompanied by Lauren and Jess - could see her.

She sat on one of the gold and red seats and looked on. Alice had made her way through the line - finally managing to drop the plastic duo - flew up the stairs and sat next to Bella, just as the carousel started again.

Alice didn't notice her discomfort, "I honestly don't believe she had the gall to lie to someone like that" She pulled out her phone, "Rose will be here soon."

Bella didn't respond she had no idea what the girls had told Alice. She sighed again, _if she didn't like me before, she's going to hate me now._

"What did they tell you?" _Because whatever it was, they lied._

Alice shrugged, "Something about a party, like I'm going. I have plans for after the dance." She stood up and looked over the rail, "They're still there? What do they think I was doing, flirting with the operator?"

"Did they tell you anything else?" She pushed. Bella started to tug on her hair again, nervous. Alice raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You didn't hear what Lauren and Jessica said?" Bella asked, confused.

"About you sleeping around? Like anyone who had an ounce of common sense would believe the crap the spews out of their mouths." She laughed without humor, "They told me I should watch out - that you had your eye on my Jasper, and to warn Emmett and Edward to watch their backs before you got them."

Bella was surprised, "Is that all she told you? What she spread around school was much worse."

"And I'm going to guess none of it is true?"

"Everything except that I did ruin her after-party last year." She leaned over to tie the pink laces in her Converse. Alice sat back down, "Why did you go in the first place, then?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." She hoped Alice would leave it at that, or Rosalie would come and bail her out of this awkward conversation.

"Is it really that bad?"

All Bella could do was nod. She hated the memory, hated how Lauren and Tyler had laughed when she ran out the door. And with their queen consumed by laughter, so was almost everyone else.

Except for Angela.

She was the only one who followed her out. The only one who didn't laugh in her face, or behind her back. Angela was the only one to believe the truth, even though everyone saw her desperation to escape.

Alice looked upset, apparently by the fact that Bella didn't feel that she could trust her. The carousel came to a stop and Alice pulled her out of the plush seat, "Rose should be here by now, we better go check. We don't have all day."

Bella let the small girl pull her to the stairs, "Why is she coming anyway?"

They reached the bottom, "I promised her last week that we would, but she left early." Alice laughed. Bella looked back at Hazel and waved as she was pulled through the thickening crowd.

**Thoughts? Opinions? Feel free to let me know (even if it's only to say you think the story is terrible)**

**Lizzi  
**


	3. Illusion

**Author's note: This chapter's dedication goes out to...-drumroll-...Xthereal-meX and Dianneisthename! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and reviews (as always) are appriciated!  
**

"Alice, over here!" Rosalie called. Alice kept a firm grip on Bella's hand and pulled her to where Rose was waiting. "Took you long enough."

She scoffed, "Alice, it's call short notice." She lowered her voice, "How are you expecting this to work."

Alice responded, still in a tone too low for the human beside her to hear, "He hasn't noticed her yet, I have to force his hand."

"Why? Rose asked, disbelief coloring her tone, " Why her? And a human with one of us? You, of all people know how dangerous that is."

"It'll work out." Alice smiled and took off back to the first store she and Bella had started to shop in. "I already found some cute dresses in here. We can shop for accessories later."

"Okay Alice, whatever." Rose strode into the store in question. Alice ran back to the clerk and grabbed the dresses she asked the clerk to hold for her. She carried them back to where Rose and Bella were waiting by the dressing rooms.

She separated the dresses into two piles and threw them to the corresponding girl before shooing them off to change. The deep purple would look nice on Rose, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have Bella in red. She sat down on the white seat by the mirror and waited for them to finish.

Rose glided out, followed shortly by Bella, who had her arms crossed over her chest. Both girls stopped in front of the three-way mirror and critiqued their reflections, while Alice got up and flitted around them, adjusting a strap or the way the skirt fell. She then grabbed another dress off their piles and sent them off again.

That process continued for the next three dresses that Alice had picked out, before she shook her head and told them to get changed back into their street clothes. Alice walked to the other side of the store and flipped through their more classy clothes. Quickly, before either of the girls were finished changing, she grabbed what she would put Bella in the next day and headed to the register to check out.

Rose met her by the door and tried to look in one of the bags, before Alice smacked her hand, "No."

She frowned, and continued to try and take the bag, and many of the shoppers stopped to stare at the pixie who was easily playing keep away from a willowy blond. Bella peeked out of the room and shook her head before grabbing the dresses she'd tried on before placing them on the discard rack.

Alice saw her coming and waved her over, "Come on, there's a few other dress stores on this floor that I want to look at! We don't have all day!" Rose saw this as an opportunity to try to steal whatever was in the bag and made a not so subtle lunge for it. Seeing this, she lifted the bag up, and Rosalie tumbled out of the store.

When she stopped rolling, she spun up gracefully and looked at Alice with a slightly bewildered expression, in which caused Alice and Bella to succumb to a laughing fit.

* * *

"Alice, no!" Bella stared at the current dress, which had caused the little pixie to jump up and down repeatedly, clapping her hands. Rose was sitting in a fawn colored chair, looking on with interest. Bella backed up from the mirror in a desperate attempt to get changed into something that didn't make her blush scarlet when she caught her reflection.

The navy dress was long and flowing, the fabric rippling like water over her petite figure and falling into a small train behind her while fading to a more delicate shade of blue. There was a silver strap running across the chest and over one shoulder, the dress hugging her curves in all the right places.

She couldn't imagine herself facing _anyone_ in _this_.

Rose stood up from her chair in one fluid moment, and was pulling Bella back to the mirror the next. She stepped back and smirked, "What's got you so freaked? You look fine." She turned redder as she continued to look at her reflection, while the two other girls set themselves fluttering around her, pulling up her hair and adjusting the dress.

Alice stepped back from Bella and sent her back to change out of the dress, before turning to her sister, "You see what I mean, now?"

She shook her head, "She pretty…for a human, but way too shy." She leaned against one of the dressing room doors and examined her reflection to make sure her lip gloss hadn't smudged, "How exactly do you plan to get him to go anyway?"

"Simple," Alice smiled, "Curiosity, and he knows I'm arranging this, so he's not going to stand the poor girl up, is he?" Rose rolled her eyes and turned towards Bella as she walked out of the dressing room, dress in hand. Alice grabbed it faster than the poor girl could blink, and the trio made its way toward the register, Bella protesting all the way, "Alice, there's no way I can afford that!"

"It's okay", she responded, smiling as she reached the register and swiped her card, "You can always pay me back later." The cashier put the dress in a bag and handed it to Alice, who proceeded to hand it to Rosalie, "Go put this in the car, please?"

Rose rolled her eyes but grabbed the dress and exited the store. Alice pulled Bella after her and across the mall floor chatting all the way, "I already know the perfect jewelry for that dress, but I haven't a drop of makeup that would be anything close to your color." She pulled the poor girl through the door of _another_ store and up to the desk, "I have an appointment under the name Alice Cullen?"

The receptionist glanced up from her magazine and looked at her computer monitor, "I don't have you marked down for today, try again later, sweetheart."

Alice smirked, her golden eyes wicked with glee, "I beg to differ, Miss Amhardt, Cameron is waiting for me, and we _both _know how he _hates_ late appointments." The woman rolled her eyes and stood up, adjusting her black skirt, "Whatever you say, _Princess._" She turned around and disappeared through a red curtain.

Bella looked at Alice in disbelief, "We don't have to do this Alice, you've done more than enough." Alice heard the quivering in her voice and hugged the much taller girl, "That woman gets on my nerves for one thing, and the fact that you _deserve _this is another. Don't worry about anything."

Just then, the very shaky receptionist walked back into the room, followed by a rather handsome man. He smiled at Alice and walked over to give her a warm embrace, "What a pleasure it is to see you again, my dear," He then turned to Bella, "And am I to assume that this is the lovely creature you told me about?" Bella smiled timidly as she answered him, "It is."

"Come on then," He took Bella's hand and pulled her back behind the curtain, Alice following closely behind. He motioned for her to sit in the black salon chair in front of the mirror and swung a black cape over her, fastening it around her neck.

"You know," He commented toward Alice as he brushed out Bella's hair, "This is probably the best base I've had in years. Everything here is almost perfect." He spritzed her hair down with a bottle of water, his light tenor voice keeping the silence at bay. Alice leaned on the vanity, her expression flickering from vacant to smug as Cameron grabbed a pair of scissors from his work table.

Bella put her hand up, "Whoa, what are you doing?" He froze, but Alice walked over and looked at Bella, "Do you trust me?"

If Bella was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't entirely certain. Alice's motives behind all her kindness were sweet, but it couldn't be without a cost. The girl in question saw the battle in her eyes and lifted her chin up to meet her gaze, "I promise on my relationship with Jasper that I am not going to hurt you, will you please trust me?" Cameron gasped, his hand flying to his mouth in surprise. Bella lowered he gaze and bit her lip, could she really trust this girl, who still is, for the most part, as stranger? After a few moments she looked back, and nodded.

She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Bella shook her head as they left the mall, not used to the feathery layers brushing her face. Alice was carrying three different bags full of cosmetic products, plus another two full of clothes. She tossed them in the back seat to the Volvo and hopped in, speeding back toward Forks. They reached her house in no time.

After giving Alice a quick goodbye and being assured that Alice would hold on to the dress for now, she walked unsteadily toward her front door. Taking a deep breath before opening the door, she prepared for the inquisitive questioning of her single father before finally stepping over the threshold.

"Who was that, Bells?" Charlie asked, leaning against the door frame of the living room.

"A friend from school." She responded, trying to get away with the vaguest answer possible.

"Anyone I know?"

Bella sighed, there was no getting out of this, "Alice Cullen, actually."

Charlie relaxed considerably, "Nice family, the Cullens."

Bella smiled and made her way toward the stairs, stopping at the top when her father started talking again, "Are you going to the dance next week?"

"Yeah…I am." She responded, her hand lingering on the railing. She looked down to see him smile, "Have fun."

She nodded, then left for the warm embrace of the shower.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

**This chapter was written most recently (seeing that I had lost the story for over a year before happening on it again - the beginning of this chapter was with the original draft), so the writing may be a little different (for better or worse, it's up to you)**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D  
**

**Lizzi  
**


	4. The First of Many

**A/N: - smacks hand - Bad author, bad! My updating has been non-existent for the last couple of...how long has it been? Let's just say that I've been very busy...**

**It's a short chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**:D**

Bella pawed at her alarm sleepily, still in a daze over the previous day's events. The bags from her shopping excursion with Alice were piled up against the chair in the corner of the room, but she was still finding it hard to believe any of it had really happened. She pushed herself out of the relative comfort of her bed and walked over to the window to check the day's weather.

After a few moments of looking out the window, however, she realized something rather important. Her car was nowhere to be found, having left it at school the previous day. Bella sighed and grabbed her toiletries bag from the top of her dresser, she would just have to ask Charlie for a ride to school, then.

She freshened up in the bathroom and attempted to make herself look somewhat presentable, but failed to recreate the style that Cameron had shown her. After a few more feeble attempts, she gave up and started to pull her hair up in a simple ponytail.

There was a knock on the door, causing her to jump slightly, "You in there, Bells?" Charlie called through. Bella smiled and opened the door, "I'm done, actually."

He stood in the door awkwardly, "Alice Cullen is here for you, in your room. She said something about helping you get ready." A look of suspicion flew across his face before he nodded at her and made his way back downstairs. Bella tilted her head inquisitively and made her way back to her bedroom, curious to why Alice had come by.

Alice nearly pounced on the poor girl as she walked through the doorway, "Come on Bella, we've much work to do, and a short amount of time to do it in!" She pushed Bella into her desk chair and started applying products to her face with speed and precision that she found amazing. After she was satisfied with her makeup, Alice pulled her up from the chair, handed her a garment bag, and instructed her to get dressed. Bella followed the order, still to shocked by the treatment to say much.

The item that Alice had picked out for her happened to be a dress, which immediately set Bella's teeth slightly on edge. The bust was beige, then darkened to a medium shade of brown just above her knees. She put on the jacket almost immediately, not feeling comfortable baring her shoulders for the whole of Forks High to see.

Alice grinned when Bella walked back into the room, and pinned the mahogany hair into an effortless looking bun, before putting her in a pair of heels at the summit of dangerous. At this, Bella finally found it in her to speak, " Alice, I don't feel entirely com-"

"Ah, none of that now, my dear," she interrupted, "if my plan is to work, you need to be stunning." She flashed Bella a mischievous grin, "They will rue the day they ever messed with you by the end of this."

Most of what Alice had said flew over the poor girl's head, and she sat silently while Alice put the final touches on her outfit (a golden cuff, that reminded her ever so slightly of a tree), and dragged her down the stairs. She fought to keep her balance as Alice dragged her down the stairs and toward the door, just as there was another knock.

Alice pulled it open, with a sly grin on her face. It took Bella a few moments to register who it was, let alone what he had just said. Alice was gone in a flash.

Leaving Bella face to face with Edward Cullen.

**A/N: That was evil, but I couldn't resist.**

**Feel free to rant at me in a review!**

**:D**

**Lizzi**


End file.
